


Bow To Your Queen

by MistressTitania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT3, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Torture, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was wrong. Jason didn't believe that revenge against Dick could get any sweeter than being with Roy. He was very wrong. His life is about to be turned upside down again when a hot alien appears back on Earth after having been gone for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow To Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Blending things from the Pre52 Outsiders and New52 Red Hood and The Outlaws. 
> 
> Koriand'r left the Outsiders very quickly after joining after getting a message from Tamaran. She ended up battling Komand'r to take the throne.
> 
> No BETA yet.

Queen Koriand’r walked around the apartment with curiosity. This did not at all seem like a place where Roy would raise Lian but her Intel said this was where he was living. She smiled at the bullseye in the wall with an arrow hanging out of it. She was a bit puzzled by the bullet holes near it but figured he would explain when he saw her. Glancing out the window she saw it was almost time for the sun to rise so Roy should be arriving home any moment. Koriand’r was surprised how much she had missed her fellow red head over the years. The door opened but she heard to male voices, one that didn’t hit a memory right away.

“Harper, you have to learn to duck. I am not always going to be there to drag your ass home.”

“Jaybird, we both know that is a giant-OW! Why did you do that?”

“Shut up! There is someone here.” As they came around the corner ‘Jaybird’ was in front with a large gun drawn and Roy was limping slightly behind him frowning. “Who the hell are you? And how the fuck did you get in here?” 

“Greetings! You have a certain love of the more filthy words of the English language I see.” She arched an eyebrow not bothered by the gun at all. It had been a while since anyone tried attacking her, long before she took the throne. However, she stayed in fighting shape.

“Kori? Princess? Is that you? Holy shit! Does Dick know you are back?” Roy pushed his way towards her with a giant smile on his face. ‘Jaybird’ growled in annoyance before he put the gun away.

“Roy!” She picked him up in a hug but was careful of his injury. It appeared to be a sprained ankle. “I have missed you, my friend. No, Dick does not know I am back on the planet. I choose to see you first. I was most surprised to find you living here on the outskirts of Gotham. You always said that Lian would never do more than visit Gotham.”

Roy tensed in her arms swallowing hard. “She isn’t living here. She was killed a couple of years ago.” He fought the tears but it was hard not to breakdown in front of his old friend. “My baby girl died when Star City was destroyed.”

Kori closed her eyes in pain. “My deepest sympathy, Roy. She was a very special little girl. She would have been a great warrior like her father.” There were many questions she had on the subject but pushed it aside for now. She pushed Roy down gently onto the couch before kneeling down by him. She open she bag removing a medic kit and starts to work on healing his ankle.

“Whoa, Lady, what the fuck do you think you are doing? And why the fuck are you here after so many years being gone?” The angry man moved closer but it was clear he worried for Roy.

“Jay, relax. Kori would never hurt me.” Roy gave him a tired smile. “This is Princess Koriand’r. She is Dick’s ex-girlfriend. And was with me on both the Titans and Outsiders. Princess, this is Jason Todd better known as Red Hood now.”

Kori blinked in surprise. She knew Jason had died but it was a large surprise to see him alive again. Turning she could see the hints of young man from the photos Dick had once shown her. “Greetings, Jason. But I am afraid Roy was wrong. I am Queen Koriand’r. That is why I have been away so long. I was settling into the throne.”

“Yeah, great for you. Why the fuck are you here? Shouldn’t you go bother your Romeo, Dick?”

“JAY!”

“I am here because I know that Dick is not my future. I am here to ask Roy to become my consort.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around with this at the moment. But I believe the world needs more Roy/Jason/Kori fics.


End file.
